


Test

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [31]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Test

AN: Alright…this is SO not what I wanted…but it will have to do for now. The next chapter will be better, I promise! *grumbles about this installment*

* * *

Timeline: Missing  
Theme: Test

* * *

Jack was never so glad to have 2 monitors in the SPD: SWAT assault vehicle. One was trained on the image of Bridge, the vehicle having honed in on him after he had re-activated his communicator functions on his morpher. 

The other was trained on the other half of his teammates, with Sky leading them for the first time. He had complete confidence in his second-in-command, had every reason to trust and believe that they would be just fine. But the Power thrummed along his nerves, lighting a burning fire in his veins, and every instinct and impulse was on edge. 

He was well-aware that Cruger was watching, that this was a test out of his hands. He had to trust that Sky had learned enough to lead the team in his absence, and he was confident in that training. He himself had been carefully grooming the Blue Ranger to be ready to take his place, just as Cruger was doing to himself. He knew in the marrow of his bones that Sky would have the complete trust of the remaining teammates, the careful foundation laid by himself having been amplified by the SWAT training. 

But his main focus, concern and priority was rescuing Bridge from the grasp of Bork’s twisted dungeon. He was racing against the clock, every tick heightening his awareness, every tock sending adrenaline coursing along his system. He did his best to maintain constant radio contact with Bridge, cursing quietly every time the SWATAV slid under an obstacle that blocked the radio signals, praying that when it burst back into sunlight, Bridge would still be talking. 

The sooner he found Bridge, the sooner he could reunite his team. It was that simple.

* * *

Z was aware that she was relying a bit too heavily on the heightened awareness of each other that the Power gave them, but she didn’t care. Bridge was a bright green spot on her awareness, Jack a vividly glowing red quickly closing in on their emerald teammate. Her heart was in her throat, praying to any deity that would listen for their safe return. 

A blast in front of her brought her attention back to the present, and she rushed to defend Sky whom had been thrown back by the shockwaves. Eyes trained on Bork, she asked if he was alright. With a muttered growl, the Blue stood, ready to rush back in. The loss of their two teammates were a shock to their systems, like phantom limbs that you kept depending on, but weren’t there. 

Over the microphones with the SWAT helmets, she heard Sky outline another plan, this time compensating for the missing Red and Green. With an almost unnoticeable nod from Syd and herself, they launched themselves back into the fight. They all knew that Cruger was watching, but Z knew that he was watching her and Jack specifically. He had stumbled upon their secret last night, eyes narrowing at them as he growled. The childish part of her wanted to throw a temper tantrum…he had sent Jack after Bridge to keep them separated. But the logical, adult part of her knew that her Red was the best for the reconnaissance mission, and that Sky, being second in command, was the best for leading their shortened team. Cruger wanted to see if she could follow another’s orders and leadership. 

Seeing the SWAT flyers blasting at Bork’s robot, her heart soars. Finally, their team is back together. The Power hummed happily, flowing through them all, reuniting the missing with the found, and reassuring itself of the unbroken chain. 

Time to convict this criminal and get home.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, they watched Cruger with hawk-like eyes. They had both preformed to the best of their abilities, everyone had, but they had the most to lose if Cruger decided to make an example of them. To their relief, Cruger complimented them on jobs well done, and let them be. 

As they filed out of the Command Center, the Red and Yellow locked eyes for a moment, a silent message flowing between them. 

_Test status: Passed_


End file.
